


Check The Gate

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is gifted with a video camera and puts it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check The Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**.

Megan got him the camera for Christmas two years after Supernatural had wrapped. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead after unwrapping it, while they all sat in his momma and daddy's living room Christmas morning. Later, Megan smirked at him in the kitchen as she munched on carrots and celery, swirling them through his momma's famous onion dip.

"I just don't want to see anything you tape with that, you hear me, J.T.? I don't wanna know anything about your and Jensen's crazy ass sex antics."

As she wandered out of the room to terrorize Jeff for a bit, Jared felt a little ashamed that the thought of taping him and Jensen having sex with his gift hadn't even occurred to him. He smiled and caught sight of his daddy and Jensen standing in the living room talking about football or the weather or the freakin' feminist movement, who knew with those two.

Jensen looked up and winked and Jared bit down on the tip of his tongue to keep from laughing.

_Oh, this is going to be fun_, he thought to himself, popping a piece of sugar cookie in his mouth.

...

Jared didn't get a chance to use his new toy until Jensen's birthday. It was his thirty-fifth and they weren't doing anything big on the actual day, just some ribs on the grill with the two of them and the dogs. There was a bigger shindig planned for that weekend, at some bar with Chris and Steve and a bunch of other friends, a mixture that had started out as friends of one or the other that were now mostly labeled as mutual friends.

It was unseasonably warm for March first and they spent a slow, easy morning together that consisted of breakfast in bed, needy blowjobs in the shower and a few hours of laying on each other on the couch watching and consequently complaining about daytime television.

They got up and started marinating the ribs after a lunch of B.C. rolls and California rolls, which Jared ordered in from Jensen's favorite sushi restaurant. Or, well, his favorite one in Santa Monica. Jensen's actual favorite sushi place was this tiny hole in the wall in Vancouver they'd found during the first season of Supernatural, after they'd both fallen in love with sushi. They took turns eating and feeding each other while Jared helped Jensen run lines for his upcoming guest appearance on the hit medical drama, _Walnut Hills_.

After lunch they ended up back in bed, touching lazily, hands and mouths turning hungrier as the sun slowly moved across the sky outside their window. They fell asleep afterward, Jared wrapped around Jensen, dust motes filtering down slowly in the watered-down spring sunshine. The dogs woke them after a couple of hours and they got dressed again, Jared in ripped jeans and an old Spurs tee; Jensen in threadbare cargo shorts, a thin navy tee and a backwards Cowboys baseball cap.

Jensen took care of the dogs while Jared got the ribs out of the fridge, grabbed the ears of corn and made his way outside to fire up the grill. When he got out there, though, he stopped and started smiling stupidly at the sight of Jensen running through the grass, barefoot and giddy as he played with the dogs. Jared sat his armful of food down on the glass table and quietly snuck back in the house, grabbing his camera off of the shelf in the office.

He turned it on once he was back outside, trying to stifle the laughter in his chest. He knew it wasn't the best cinematography in the world, could almost hear Kim yelling at him to stop shaking the damn camera so much but he was too focused on Jensen, happy and free as he dropped to the ground, let the dogs pounce on him. He rolled around happily and Jared started to laugh as the dogs tried to lick any part of Jensen they could reach.

Jensen turned to smile at him, eyes crinkling as he laughed helplessly, the late afternoon sun painting him gold, turned everything within the shot warm and mellow. Jared sat the camera down and made his way over to where Jensen lay in the grass, straddling him. Jensen laughed harder, pushed a little at Jared's hips but Jared only smiled and bent down, bracing his weight on his hands.

Jensen's laughter tapered off as the dogs wandered off to sniff at the far corner of the yard. He curled his hands around Jared's forearms as Jared nudged along Jensen's nose with his own before sitting back suddenly and dropping the grass he'd ripped out of the ground right onto Jensen's face. Jensen sputtered as he laughed and swatted it away with his hand. Jared let out a bark of laughter as Jensen started to sneeze but it was cut off when Jensen yanked on Jared's arm, knocking him off-balance enough so that Jensen could roll them both until he was propped up, looking down at Jared who was the one now splayed in the grass.

Jensen tangled their legs together as he rubbed his thumb along the bottom curve of Jared's lips, breathing out his name softly as he bent down to kiss Jared. Jared sighed into Jensen's mouth, contentment singing in his veins as their tongues slicked together. His belly curled with warmth when Jensen pressed closer, their bodies wrapping around each other.

Later, after they were full of beer and slightly charred ribs, Jared remembered the camera. He found it on the concrete of the patio, next to a chair, the battery dead. He watched the footage the next day and couldn't wipe the grin off of his face, thinking that even just that little bit of them kissing in their yard, spring sunshine lighting the planes and angles of their bodies, was so much better than any porn he'd ever watched.

...

The second time Jared used his camera the video was much shorter and shakier because he was trying to stifle his laughter so as not to alert Jensen to his presence.

Jensen, who was showering, hair sculpted into a ridiculous shampoo mohawk, voice high as he sang one of Britney's top hits from the early twenty-first century at the top of his lungs. Jared crept stealthily up to the shower stall door, watching as Jensen turned to grab something out of the caddy. He took a breath and steadied the camera, braced himself and wrenched open the door.

Jensen turned back around and let out a screech at the sight of Jared, camera in hand as he pressed a hand to his hair, desperately trying to flatten it, cheeks flushing bright pink.

Jared was laughing so hard he had to put the camera down and Jensen started swearing at him before getting a determined look on his face. Jared tried to run for it but before he can, Jensen has dragged him into the stall, clothes and everything. He was soaked within seconds as Jensen pushed him directly under the shower head before getting out, yelling over his shoulder to Jared that he thinks he needs to soak his head for a minute.

Jared had to change and do a load of laundry but when he ripped the video to his computer and sent it to Rosenbaum and Chris Kane and a few other people, he figured it was worth it.

...

Jared didn't use the camera again for another couple of months. They were both busy with various projects; Jensen with his guest-arc on _Walnut Hills_ then a small independent film with some big names and talk of Cannes surrounding it, Jared flying back and forth to do a huge blockbuster movie based in Seattle. They rarely saw each other and when they both finally had time to breath and relax, they spend the first two days in bed, one spent sleeping and recuperating from crazy shooting schedules, one spent reacquainting themselves with the other's body. Jared felt like he always did after spending time away from Jensen, a bit like he fell all over again for the guy. He fell asleep tangled tightly around Jensen's form.

He woke the next morning to the sound of rain pattering on the roof and the smell of Jensen's famous lemon squares wafting back into their bedroom. Jared's stomach started to rumble immediately and he rolled out of bed, pulled on some loose sweatpants and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. He smiled and rubbed at his stomach as Jensen came into view, barefoot and wearing jeans and a tee. _And_ the pink frilly apron someone had gotten them as a gag gift for their house warming that had actually ended up being used with scary regularity.

Jared scuffed over to stand behind Jensen and kissed the soft skin under his jaw before wrapping his arms around his waist. Jensen hummed in greeting and continued to mix the batter. When Jared poked a finger in the bowl, he had to step back as Jensen consequently swatted at him with the dripping spoon. He laughed and then sucked the batter off of his finger, closing his eyes at how sinfully good it tasted and then opened them back up to wonder if Jensen would let him smear the batter all over him and then lick it off.

Probably not.

Later, when the squares were baking and Jared and Jensen had both showered off the batter they'd manage to get places Jared was sure batter was never meant to go, Jensen settled down in the living room, his well-loved guitar on his lap, notebook open on the coffee table in front of him.

Jared came in the door from walking the dogs, hair and clothes damp from the misting rain that was still falling, and stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Jensen as he strummed. He had his eyes closed, working out harmonies and melodies, sometimes singing short snatches of words, or just humming. Jared stepped away and wandered back into the office and caught sight of the camera sitting on its shelf. He smirked to himself and crept back out, stood in the doorway again and just filmed Jensen as he worked on what Jared assumed was the song Chris had asked him to write for the new Kane album.

Jared cleared his throat and then lovingly mocked Jensen, informing him that if he started in with 'Crazy Love,' Jared would throttle him in his sleep. Jensen looked up from scribbling something down in his notebook and flushed as he tossed his pen at Jared, telling him to shut it. In the next moment, he put his guitar down and Jared did the same with the camera before making his way over to stand in front of Jensen. He pulled Jensen up gently, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly before pulling back. They started to sway together slowly and Jared buried his face in the soft cotton of Jensen's tee shirt, inhaling the familiar smell of spice and sweat that Jared had come to associate with Jensen over the years.

Jensen started to sing, low and barely loud enough for Jared to hear. The words were haunting and made his chest ache and he pulled back, eyes questioning. Jensen bit his lip and wrapped a hand in the front of Jared's shirt. Told him he had his heart broken a time or two. He leaned up to kiss Jared's chin and pulled back, beaming. Informed him that he didn't think about that anymore, hadn't for years. Jared smiled and pulled him back in, close and tight.

...

The fourth time he used it, Jared almost died. Or at least that's what he kept telling Jensen after the fact. It was a hot August day and Jensen was out in the driveway washing his truck. Jared was sitting off to the side in the grass, filming Jensen as he soaped up the Chevy. Jensen was shirtless, wearing only a pair of board shorts and sunglasses, skin turning a bit pink as the sun beat down. Jared kept telling him they could sell the footage and make millions, never have to work again.

Jensen's only response was to flip him off.

Jared called out after a few minutes of just watching Jensen rinsing the car off to ask Jensen if his expertise on washing vehicles came from countless hours spent washing cars back in high school at fundraisers for the cheerleading squad. Jensen frowned at him and flicked a stream of water in his general direction, told him to knock the cheerleader shit off, he was in bell guard, dammit.

Jared snorted but continued on, asking if Jensen wore white tee shirts to the car washes, gave people a little something extra for their money. Jensen's response was to step from around his truck and spray directly at Jared. Jared scrambled to his feet, yelling that Jensen was going to electrocute him and ruin the camera while Jensen laughed and chased him.

He lost the hose somewhere and tackled Jared, the camera falling in the grass.

Before it shut off, it captured Jensen's comment that he may have been a so-called cheerleader in high school but even the girls back then didn't squeal as much when he sprayed them as Jared did.

...

The fifth time the camera is used, Jared isn't the one behind the lens. The fifth time it's used, it's mutiny.

Jared played the tape back later, lying in bed, Jensen curled up beside him, still snickering as he hit 'play.' The screen was black for a moment and then became a blurry shot of the foot of their bed as Jensen removed the lens cap. The shot moved shakily until it was focused on Jared, sprawled on his stomach, face smushed into his pillow.

The camera was then turned until the frame was nothing but a close-up of Jensen's face, freckles out of focus and glasses perched on his nose, his hair sticking up crazily on one side of his head and completely flat on the other. He put a finger to his lips in the universal symbol to keep quiet.

The camera was swung back around then to focus on Jared, who had rolled onto his back, as Jensen apparently climbed onto the bed. He began to whisper, softly, doing a bad British accent as he started to narrate.

"The Padalecki is manageable when in a deep slumber and does not enjoy provocation unless..." He paused as he settled between Jared's legs and the shot was focused on Jensen's fingers as they trailed softly up and down the trail of hair leading from Jared's navel and across his lower stomach. Jared twitched and then mumbled something incoherent as his eyes blinked open, sluggish.

His voice was hoarse and full of Texas when he rubbed at his nose and mumbled at Jensen. "Jen, what are you doin' with that?" He opened his sleep foggy eyes wider and yawned. Jensen didn't answer him, just continued to narrate as the camera was jostled and got closer to Jared's face.

"Do not try this at home, folks. It takes a delicate touch and years of practice to handle the wild and dangerous Padalecki beast, especially when it is freshly woken. It has been known to demand the entire contents of a candy store when angered," Jensen continued in his bad accent.

Jared grinned and grabbed the pillow from beneath his head, "What the hell, Jen?" He chucked the pillow at Jensen and knocked the camera out of his hands and onto the bed, the mussed blankets blocking the lens. All that followed were a series of noises and movements that make Jared squirm a little as he watched.

He turned to look at Jensen, who was laying on Jared's arm, self-satisfied grin on his face. "Man, I just make normal videos! You had to go and defile this, make an amateur porno." He paused, schooled his expression into what he hoped passed for Sam Winchester's earnest expression, one he hadn't used in years. "I'mma tell Megan on you."

Jensen just snorted and let his hand drift across Jared's chest. "Shut up, you love getting sucked off first thing in the morning."

Jared shivered as Jensen's fingers found his nipple, scraped across it until it pebbled and hardened. "Video just fades to black, too. Didn't even get to see those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my dick."

Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared, dirty and quick before he grabbed the camera out of his hands and turned it on to record once more. He slid down Jared's stomach, pink tongue tracing a slick path down to Jared's once again hard cock.

"Guess I'm gonna have to give a repeat performance then." He winked up at Jared and pressed the camera into Jared's hands. "Make sure you hold it real steady, Jare."

...

Megan clicked the link in the e-mail Jared had sent her, half afraid of what it would bring up. The body of the e-mail hadn't contained anything beyond one of those insane emoticons Jared was entirely too fond of and a link. The YouTube page opened and she started to shake her head as soon as the video began to play.

Jensen was obviously the one behind the camera as only her brother would be a big enough goofball to make shadow puppets of himself and Jensen to thank her for the gift she'd given him almost eight months ago. She couldn't help but laugh along with Jensen, watching as the video shook when Jared thanked her from the dogs, too, barking along with his demented shadow puppets.

When the video was over, she shut the laptop with a flourish and a short laugh, shaking her head.

Giving two actors a video camera. She really should have known better.


End file.
